Truth or Dare with the Soul Eater Cast
by JakeDragon13
Summary: This is my first Soul Eater story and with the gang playing Truth or Dare. The story will be explained more by reading the first chapter since i suck at summaries, also i hope you all enjoy this story of mine. I will also be having a friend of mine helping me in this story so check her stories too, last thing I do not own Soul Eater. Rated M for Strong Language blame Ragnarok. - -'
1. The Game Begins

**Hey Jake here now this is a message to everyone reading this I know you may have read other stories similar to this one but this is my own original story so I did not steal anyone's idea of doing this. Also to send in dares and questions for the characters PM me and I will try to get through all the dares and questions in each chapter you can also send in your OCs if you wish but they can only stay for the chapter before they have to leave. Now since that issue is out of the way, let's get the show going! Also I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters. I only own Jake not Red as Red is a friend of mine and has her own stories as well but she will be helping out in this story of mine if she isn't busy with school or her own stories.**

A boy wearing a white shirt and black pants along with black and white shoes he has white hair and yellow eyes light tan skin gets on stage around 17 and he smiles "Hello everyone welcome to my first Soul Eater Story. My name is Jake Dragon. Now I'm not mean or anything so will the Soul Eater cast please come in." Says Jake as Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, BlackStar, Liz, Patti, Kid, Crona and Ragnarok came in and all the fans go nuts and as soon as they see the cast they try to maul them but are held back by security. (I think as Crona has a boy so don't hate if you don't like okay it's my personal opinion on Crona's gender so if you don't like don't keep reading)

"Thank God I had enough in the budget to hire security" Thinks Jake

"Anyway why are we here? I got an invitation saying that I should bring everyone who came with me for a game." Questions Maka seriously

"Now I will simply answer. You're here to play Truth or Dare. I know you probably have heard of all of you being put into other Truth or Dare game shows but this one allows you to have a freebie for each question you answer honestly and for every dare they complete. Oh and not to forget anything. This whole room is a big lie detector so if you tell a lie a buzzer will go off. But if you answer honestly no sound will go off. Now that we're on the same page I would like my co-host Red to come on in since she will be helping me with this." Says Jake as a girl a year older than him comes into the room wearing a dark and red dress with her hair black with a red stripe going through it.

"Hey Red, how is everything going for you?" Jake asks Red and she smiles

"Everything is going great Jakey also have you told the readers about the punishments?" Questions Red

"I haven't yet but I was getting to that. Now everyone Red here is a very good friend of mine also she will be in charge of the punishments for the people who don't answer truthfully or those who don't complete their dares." Says Jake

"That is right. You better be honest and do everything you're told to do or be prepared to be tortured." Says Red smiling evilly and so is Jake

"Now that everything is settled please review and get to sending dares and questions for our players in this game we will also do holiday specials and do holiday special dares and questions." Says Jake

"Yup so be sure to review and check out my stories too." Says Red

"That's right Red here has her own stories since this is only my second story and well I'm trying my best to graduate from high school so I'll try to make time for this story as well as my first story. Her name is Rittie for her pen name but I call her Red." Says Jake

"Yup now review and sends in dares and questions to Jake or myself whichever of the two you think you should send the dares and questions." Says Red as Ragnarok decided to make his appearance.

"Hey what the fuck do you think the two of you are doing to all of us especially to me and Crona? I'm the only one who can bully Crona!" Cries Ragnarok in anger, pulling on Crona's cheeks before being Maka Chopped and Jake shudders in fear from the Maka Chop.

"Thank Fuck that isn't me well now that everything is done send in your reviews along with your dares and questions." Says Jake as he and Red wave goodbye smiling as the stage lights go off.

**Alright this chapter is done. I know most of the characters didn't speak but give me a chance I'm still pretty new to this thing I just hope this story comes to a success also the chapters will get longer and most of the characters will be speaking and I will try to capture most of their personalities as best as I can if not then I will rewrite the chapter with their proper personalities. Thank you for reading this first chapter of my story and I will await your dares and questions for the characters. **


	2. First Questions and Dares

**Hey Everyone it's Jake here we are back with a another chapter for Soul Eater Truth or Dare of course we now have a few questions and dares for our players and so let's get this chapter going and let's give them hell shall we? :-P**

The lights come back on from the stage as Jake and Red walk in with the rest of the Soul Eater cast who all have small monitors in their hands. As the audience cheers for everyone now onstage as the soul eater cast sits down.

"Welcome back everyone I hope you all had a nice time today because it's going to be even better today since we actually got some questions and dares for our players today isn't that great?" Says Jake as Ragnarok pops out of Crona's back

"You people actually responded to this crazy motherfucker's game are you people going bat shit crazy like he is or do you fucking get a rise out of this stupid crap!" Cries Ragnarok before being Maka Chopped.

"Now since I was so rudely interrupted I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you're wondering what the small monitors our characters have on them are right? Well these monitors are to keep track on their freebies also to not exclude anyone I will so be taking part into the game since I need to have some fun too and so will Red despite what she says." Says Jake and Red looks at Jake dangerously.

"Jake what the hell I told I told you I was taking no part in this!" Shouts Red angrily

"Yeah I know but I just love annoying the hell out of you and you're easy to tease too." Says Jake as she growls at him

"You have to be a pretty horrible friend for doing this kind of stuff to her." Says Maka

"Totally uncool dude." Says Soul

"You big meanie." Says Patty

"No symmetry at all." Says Kid

"Okay you can stop with the comments." Says Jake before any of the characters continued

"I will kill you after this is all done." Says Red

"Don't worry there isn't anything for us just yet for now we have three questions and three dares from agarfinkel so big thanks to him/her also king naruto I don't know their gender but I would like to thank them for the questions and dares for our first chapter." Says Jake as the contestants were glaring at him and he can feel the air getting heavier but he ignores it.

"Alright the first questions goes to Soul. Also I will be doing questions while Red says the dares and then we'll switch roles every chapters so next chapter she'll say the questions and I'll say the dares." Says Jake as Soul kicks back and stiffens up ready for the question.

"Agarfinkel asks: Soul why are you so obsessed with the word "cool"?" Asks Jake

"I'm not obsessed with saying "cool" I just like saying cool because it just cool to say it besides I'm the coolest guy around so deal with it if you don't like it then you're an uncool person." Answers Soul and Jake face-palms and sighs.

"Alright since you answered the question honestly since a buzzer didn't go off you get a freebie." Says Jake as the number one in green lights appeared on Soul's small monitor.

"Cool my first freebie." Says Soul looking at his monitor

"Alright next question goes to Kid." Says Jake as Kid awaits his question

"Alright Kid your questions is: Why are you so obsessed with symmetry?" Questions Jake

"Symmetry is everything to me it means balance and nothing is more than the other like the number eight when you can split it into four pieces and the shape of a circle or square. I just wish this world was as symmetrical so I can enjoy it in peace." Says Kid

"Um Kid problem with that." Says Red showing him a mirror and he looks at it and sees his stripes only one side and none on the other and his face goes pale and he starts crying about how unsymmetrical he is and how he is garbage as the number one comes up on his monitor.

"Ugh someone snap him out of it while I ask the final question which goes to Black Star." Says Jake as Black Star jumps up.

"Finally someone recognizes me for the big star I really am for I am The Almighty Black Star!" Shouts Black Star until he is decked in the face by Maka's book and Jake just face-palms again while Tsubaki checks on Black Star and sees how he is doing.

"Okay your question is why are you always trying to get everyone's attention?" Asks Jake as Black Star gets back up.

"Because everyone still doesn't acknowledge me for the big man I am but I'll show them that me Black Star will surpass God and become the biggest Star around!" Shouts Black star as he is decked again but the number one is on his monitor.

"Okay no we are through with the questions now Red the floor is all yours with the dares." Says Jake as Red nods

"Alright time for the dares." Says Red as she smiles evilly and everyone shudders

"Alright the first dare goes to Patty." Says Red excited as Patty goes into a weird fighting stance

"Bring it on!" Patty says as she looks ready to fight.

"Your dare from agarfinkel is tell Kid to "get his ass moving"." Says Red smiling as Patty relaxes and smiles.

"That's it? Okay I got it!" Says Patty as she sits next to Kid who is still sulking

"Hey Kid." Says Patty

"Yes Patty what is it?" Asks Kid looking up at her and she smiles down at him until putting her face from the scene she said that line.

"Get your ass moving damn you." Says Patty with that face, Kid tears up before running out of the stage saying how much he hates Patty and Patty gets a Freebie on her monitor and she cries out in excitement.

"Look sis I got a freebie!" Shouts Patty

"Good job Patty, now let's see if I'll get one." Says Liz

"I hope we all get one sooner or later." Says Tsubaki

"Okay next dare goes to Crona." Says Red as Crona gets scared

"I don't know how to deal with dares how am I supposed to do it when I'm asked to do it? What if it's something embarrassing or mean?" Questions Crona gripping his arm as Maka tries to calm him down and Ragnarok starts to bully him again and Jake sighs making a hand motion for Red to continue.

"Okay Crona's dare is for him to write some poetry." Says Red smiling evilly and soon all color drained from Maka's Black Star's and Soul's face at the dare.

"That's it? Then Crona can easily do this dare." Says Ragnarok as Crona nods and is soon handed some paper and a pencil and after thirty minutes of writing he finishes and hands the paper back nervously to Red who gently take it but doesn't read it as Crona gets a freebie and Crona has a small smile and shows his monitor to Maka.

"Look Maka I got a freebie." Says Crona quietly and cutely making everyone go aaaaaaawwwwww at him and Maka nods smiling at him

"Make sure to keep that freebie unless something you don't want to do or answer comes up okay?" Says Maka

"Sure." Says Crona

"Now this next dare goes to Black Star." Says Red

"Lay it on me!" Says Black Star

"You have to wear a dress for the next three chapters." Says Red smiling

"I'll take the dress besides it should be that bad anyway." Says Black Star as soon he's given a blue drees and he puts it over himself.

"Now after three chapters you get your freebie deal?" Says Jake

"Yeah no biggie… Besides because after this dress comes off. I'll become a bigger man than I already am!" Shouts Black Star and everyone sweat drops at him and soon Red begins to read the next dare.

"Now this dare is for Maka…. Oh I like this person… Maka your dare is to make out with Crona for ten minutes." Says Red smiling holding up a Croma sign and the audience splits in two voting for Croma and the other for Soma and Maka blushes a lot and so does Crona.

"I'm not going through with this dare just give me a punishment!" Shouts Maka

"The Croma fans all give out disappointed sighs and Crona looks a bit heartbroken but doesn't show it but Red sees it and her eyes blaze with hatred

"Okay Maka your punishment is to go on a date with dad Spirit after this chapter is over." Says Red smiling evilly and Maka just sighs

"Fine hopefully it won't be as bad as last time." Says Maka

"Now the last dare goes for everyone else but Crona. Everyone read Crona's poem." Says Red and soon Black Star and Soul stand up.

"Can we use our freebies?" Asks Soul

"Are you sure you want to use it up because if you do you won't be able to get a another one until you get a questions or dare and it might be something you won't be willing to do or want to answer to. So will you use it up now or get a second freebie so you won't have to deal with a worse dare than this one." Says Jake grinning like mad and soon Black Star and Soul look at each other before sitting back down willing to take on the dare.

"Glad you see it my way now Red and I will also read Crona's poem as well." Says Jake

"Do I have too?" Asks Red

"Yes that way more people will have a good time besides how bad can it be." Says Jake as everyone but Crona takes a read at his poem.

"So how is it?" Asks Crona shyly before everyone goes to a corner and everyone says the line the audience is waiting for.

"I wish I was never born." Says everyone but Crona and they all get a freebie on their counter except Soul, Black Star, Kid and Patty who now have two.

"I wish I was never born." Says Crona joining them and they all have gloomy faces on them as the lights go out one by one ending the show for today.

**Jeez now I'm all depressed well that was all for today now if you'll excuse me I think I'll go sulk some more but please leave a review also send some more questions that you would like us to answer and dares that you would like to see us do. Well until next time.**


	3. Freebies Used

**Hey Jake here to bring you another chapter on this story. I don't have much to say but thank you to those who actually want me to keep going also here's a poll of the freebies everyone has. **

**Freebies: **

**Soul: 2**

**Kid: 2**

**Black Star: 2**

**Patty: 2**

**Crona: 1**

**Maka: 1**

**Liz: 1**

**Tsubaki: 1**

**Red: 1**

**Jake: 1**

**Now that the poll has been shown let's get on with the show.**

Everyone from the soul eater cast comes on along with Red and Jake right behind them as the soul eater cast goes to sit down on their seats and Jake and Red stay standing.

"Alright how is everyone doing today?" Questions Jake as the crowd cheers

"Good to hear now to get this show started as we have more Dares and questions for our players." Says Jake smiling and so is Red while Ragnarok decides to crash on the whole thing.

"Why the fuck are all of you people helping this fucking psychotic asshole and his bitch on this fucking game of his do you fucking get off from seeing us play this game!?" Cries Ragnarok until he is literally given the Iron Claw from Jake squishing his face and causing pain to Ragnarok

"Now Ragnarok is there anything else you want to say because I'm sure Red would love to hear some more because the punishment she will deal out is a lot worse than what I'm doing." Says Jake squishing, Ragnarok even more. Ragnarok squeals in pain before turning back into the black blood in Crona's body.

"Crona don't ever follow Ragnarok's example okay you're too cute and pure for that even if you don't think you are." Says Red patting Crona's head, Crona nods cutely making everyone 'Aw', at Crona

"Okay now to get on with the questions and dares also we have three questions and three dares and they all come from agarfinkel and I love to say thank you for reviewing on this show to send us dares and questions also Red here can actually send in dares and questions herself if she wants but recently she doesn't seem to want to so you're all safe for now." Says Jake smiling evilly while the Soul Eater Cast breathes out in slight relief from hearing that.

"Now Red if you would be so kind to read the questions our players has to answer." Says Jake

"I would love too. Alright the first questions goes to Patti." Says Red

"Lay it on me Red!" Shouts Patti

"Alright agarfinkel asks Patti-why did you turn your written exam into a giraffe?" Asks Red

"You know I wonder that too." Says Jake curiously and Red just raises and eyebrow but shrugs.

"I don't know I just wanted to see a giraffe so I decided to make one from paper." Answer Patti and Jake sweat drops from her answer.

"Well she certainly is blunt about everything. Someone out there please give us something that will make Patti use up a freebie." Says Jake as Pattie gets another freebie on her monitor

"Okay next questions goes to Soul. Soul how did Sid discover that you had cheat sheets all over your body?" Questions Red

"Aw so uncool. Fine I kept looking at my clothes to try to answer the questions so that's how he caught me." Answers Soul and he gets another freebie on his monitor.

"Well Kid is up next. Kid during the written exam why did you spend the majority of the test writing your name?" Asks Red and suddenly Kid starts crying about how unsymmetrical he is.

"Um let's have no comment on this question Red. Also he can't a freebie because he didn't exactly answer but we can't punish him either." Says Jake

"Yeah now its your turn to read the dares." Says Red smiling and Jake smiles evilly

"Oh yes it is. Alright Kid the first dare goes to you." Says Jake smiling and Kid snaps out of sulking ready for the dare.

"Really there is nothing that can break me to use up any of my freebies." Says Kid confident

"Really? Okay then I don't feel as bad in locking you up in an asymmetrical room for your dare." Says Jake

"Can I use up a freebie please?" Says Kid looking pale and ready to vomit

"Sure Kid." Says Jake as Kid loses a freebie from his monitor

"Okay Black Star this dare goes to you." Says Jake

"Yes the people acknowledge my greatness!" Shouts Black Star

"Your dare is to call Maka a flat chested loser and then slap her three times." Says Jake and Black Star immediately holds up his monitor not wanting to suffer the greatest Maka Chop he might feel if he goes through with the dare.

"Okay now both Black Star and Kid have used up freebie." Says Red keeping track of the freebies everyone has.

"Okay the last dare is for everyone that includes us Red." Says Jake and Red nods

"Okay the last dare is everyone do the ice bucket challenge." Says Jake and he smiles at this dare

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this dare." Says Jake pulling out buckets and he fills them with ice and water.

"Now everyone can use up a freebie if they would like too or win another freebie its all up to you." Says Jake, Liz raises her monitor not wanting to do it and so does Soul. No one else raises his or her monitors.

"Okay everyone one…two…three!" Shouts Jake and everyone else who didn't use their freebies dumped the water and ice on themselves and after everything was done they were shivering and were given towels to dry off and a fresh set of clothes.

"Okay everyone that was everything for this chapter. Sorry it if seemed too short for anyone but I do promise more of these chapters to come with more reviews I get on this story that have your dares and questions. So this is goodbye until the next chapter." Says Jake shaking from the cold as the lights go out ending the show for tonight.

**Holy crap that was cold. Either way please send in reviews with your dares and questions for the characters to answer and don't be afraid to send dares and questions to Red and I also I forgot to mention this you can kill off any character you want but they will be revived also you can send any kinds of dares and questions that you want to send in and you don't have to limit yourself at all so go wild since this is rated M so go crazy. This is Jake signing out.**


	4. So Many Dares

**Hey everyone Jake here to bring you lots of dares in this chapter and very little truths but due to the characters having freebies we won't be able to see all the characters do them at all. Either here's the poll for how many freebies everyone has.**

**Soul: 2**

**Kid: 1**

**Black Star: 2 (getting one since he was wearing the dress for three chapters now)**

**Crona: 2**

**Maka: 2**

**Tsubaki: 2**

**Liz: 0**

**Patti: 4**

**Red: 2**

**Jake: 2**

**This is how many freebies everyone has so far also don't restrain yourselves from asking Red or I any dares to do or to answer any of your questions. Now onto the Show!**

Jake jumps in from the ceiling with everyone rising from the floor from a platform in their seats as the audience looks in awe.

"How's everyone doing today?" Shouts Jake and audience roars in excitement

"Damn right now we've lots of dares this chapter so get ready to give our players hell everyone!" Roars Jake and the crowd goes wild as the characters pale at what Jake says.

"Okay as always we'll start off with the truths like usual and since Red and I switch roles every time I'll be asking the questions and Red will be giving out the dares. Alright and since I'm starting us off the first truth questions goes to Liz. Also thank you for Ynot7 for sending us these questions and dares." Says Jake making Liz put on a confident face and she gives a small smirk.

"Lay it on me." Says Liz

"Okay Ynot7 asks Liz: Why are you bothered by ghosts and such except Sid even though he's a zombie?" Asks Jake

"Well Ghosts are dead and well I don't do well with actual dead things since it's so creepy and well with Sid it's different since he was a meister while he was still human and he still is now but long story short patty made me watch a horror movie filled with ghosts and I haven't gotten over my fear of ghosts because of it." Answers Liz shivering in fear

""Well Liz you got yourself a freebie." Says Jake as he begins to ask the next question.

"Okay next questions goes to Crona." Says Jake and Crona nods shyly

"Okay Crona Ynot7 asks: Crona why don't you gain any weight from what Ragnarok eats even though he's in your blood?" Asks Jake

"Ragnarok ma-may li-li-live in m-m-my blood but he a-a-an-and I are t-t-t-t-two separate beings with our o-o-o-own thoug-thoughts and our own ways of h-h-h-how we view thi-thi-things." Answers Crona shyly and Jake as ha blissful face on.

"Aw Crona you're so adorable." Says Jake making him blush and all Crona fangirls "aw" at him some having nosebleeds from his adorableness and some exploding from it as well as Jake sighs

"CLEAN UP!" Shouts Jake as people clean up the blood and guts that are spilled all over the floor from the people that were there and Jake looks back at the truths.

"Well this is a first unusual one since it's for someone who isn't in the room but we'll ask the questions by putting up the monitor to contact them." Says Jake as a screen is lowered and it's turned on and the little demon within Soul is shown.

"Hey little demon?" Asks Jake

"Yes what do you want?" Questions the demon

"Who's your tailor?" Asks Jake

"Oh I was just inside Soul like this since of his love for playing the piano so I'm just like this." Says the demon

"Okay thank you for answering our question we'll contact you if you're ever needed again." Says Jake smiling and waving goodbye

"Sure whatever." Says the demon as the monitor is turned off.

"Okay now that all the truths are out of the way Red it's your turn." Says Jake

"Yes finally time to give you all hell especially towards some of you." Says Red smiling evilly and everyone shivers from the fear they feel because of Red.

"Okay first dare goes to Maka." Says Red smiling evilly

"Hopefully it won't be bad." Says Maka

"Maka Ynot7 dares you to wear the "present" gave and you and dance for Soul and Soul your dare from Ynot 7 is stay awake while Maka dances for you…..Okay I hate this person since they are a Soma supporter." Says Red putting up and anti-Soma sign and so do the other fans that pair Maka up with other characters other than Soul while the Soma fans have their Soma signs up.

"We are not doing that!" Roar Soul and Maka as they hold up their monitors blushing from the dare and the Soma fans groan in disappointment while Soul and Maka have a freebie taken away.

"Okay next dare is for Kid. Kid, shave your head and see if it solves your symmetry problem." Says Red

"Yes this might be answer I need!" Shouts Kid happily as he runs to the barber shop and he comes back with a perfectly shaved head and no stripes.

"Wow who knew it would actually work now Kid is perfectly symmetrical in every way shape and form." Says Jake as Kid is crying from tears of joy and Kid earns another freebie.

"Okay next dare is….oh hell no! Why does person like Soma but supports this as well!" Shouts Red and Jake sighs

"Just read the dare." Says Jake

"Fine this dare goes to Patti and Blair these two have to take away Crona's virginity." Says Red and the all the Crona fans are enraged and so is Maka and Crona is blushing madly and so is Patti and they both raise their monitors not wanting to go through with the dare and Jake takes away one of their freebies.

"Sorry Ynot7 looks like that isn't happening since more than two people didn't want to go through with and sorry that Blair won't make an appearance either." Says Jake

"Next dare is for Ragnarok for some reason." Says Red and Ragnarok comes out of Crona's back

"What the fucking hell is that supposed to mean you big fat fucking bitch!" Roars Ragnarok until Red literally starts to strangle the life out of Ragnarok and Jake barely gets her off him.

"Red calm down jeez!" Shouts Jake

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN THAT LITTLE SHIT HAS TO DIE!" Roars Red extremely pissed until Jake shoves a Yaoi-doujinshi in her face and she calms down reading it.

"Okay I'll say the rest of the dares and this will count as a freebie for Crona since him and Ragnarok share a body. Ragnarok shut up and stay inside Crona for a while." Says Jake as Ragnarok just retreats back into Crona's bloodstream.

"Okay the next one is for Tsubaki and Black Star: Tsubaki release all your pent up anger on Black Star and Black Star take it like a man." Says Jake and Black Star nods understanding that Tsubaki may have hate him from the things he does and he patiently waits then Tsubaki lashes out at him releasing all her anger and Black Star takes it tears showing in his eyes but he holds them back and soon Tsubaki starts crying and hugs Black Star for all the things she said and Black Star just nods.

"Okay they both get freebies and damn who knew Tsubaki had it in her." Says Jake and everyone nod except Red who is still reading her Yaoi.

"Okay this next one is for Lord Death and Stein." Says Crona as he turns on the monitor and makes a copy of Crona's poem from the first one he made when Crona was dared to write one. Then he brings in a mirror.

"Maka can you contact Lord Death while I contact Stein." Says Jake and Maka nods contacting Lord Death and then Stein appears on the monitor and Death appears on the mirror and then Jake tells them to rea Crona's poem.

"Well that is certainly very dark and depressing but you will get better Crona." Says Lord Death and Stein nods agreeing with Lord Death

"Thank you two again for making appearances on this show if we need you again we'll be sure to contact you." Says Jake and the two nods before the monitor is turned off and Lord Death breaks the line between himself and the mirror.

"Now the next dare is for….Oh shit why her of all people Ynot7 why her?" Questions Jake shocked

"What what's wrong?" Questions Maka

"Okay whatever you guys do don't freak out or try to attack or do anything harmful to her." Says Jake as he contacts the person once the person he contacted comes on the monitor Maka and the rest of the characters had a face of rage except Crona who had a face full of fear and Medusa was smirking from where she was at Jake who just glared at her angrily and Red even tore away from her Yaoi and started glaring angrily at Medusa as well and even the audience as well.

"Medusa you have been given a dare from the gameshow I'm doing and you will take part of this despite I hate saying this." Says Jake venomously

"I'll read the dare since you'll be the one sending her there." Says Red as she read the dare.

"Medusa, go into Snake Form and go visit a factory that makes snake skin boots." Says Red knowing what will happen once Medusa gets there she'll just evade everyone and possibly kill the workers.

"Alright." Says Medusa as she changes into her snake form and Jake teleports there to the factory

"Alright our next dare goes to Marie and this is actually a really good dare for both her and Crona." Says Red as Jake walks over to her and also reads the dare and smiles

"Oh yeah this is going to be good." Says Jake as he contacts Marie on the monitor and when Marie comes up on the monitor she greets everyone.

"Hello Everyone." Says Marie

"Hey Marie look we got a dare for you and we just know you're going to love it." Says Jake smiling

"Oh really then lay it on me." Says Marie

"Alright, Marie you have been dared to adopt Crona!" Shouts Red smiling and so is everyone else and they cheer as Marie blushes and Crona is shocked beyond imagination. After a few seconds Marie agrees and smiles at Crona.

"Crona I'll get straight to adopting you right away." Says Marie happily and Crona is crying tears of joy from hearing those words and everyone aw's at him as Maka tries to calm him down.

"Now isn't that sweet. Next dare goes to Mifune and Justin oh this is interesting." Says Red and Jake reads the dare as well and his eyes go wide and he's smiling widely.

"Yes finally some action!" Shouts Jake happily

"Mifune and Justin they must fight and see who wins" Says Red as Jake contacts both of them and then teleports them to a battlefield for the two of them to fight as everyone watches them fight. At the end of the fight Mifune wins with his overwhelming speed and barrage of attacks that he can deal in a small amount of time that he has on Justin before Justin can react to strike back. Everyone claps and Black Star smiles now wanting to fight Mifune again the next time they meet.

"Now for a comment to Free from Ynot7." Says Red and shows Jake the comment and he nods as he contacts Free.

"What do you want with me?" Questions Free from the monitor

"We just wanted to tell you that Ynot7 sees you as his favorite villain." Says Jake and Free just looks blankly

"Thanks I guess." Says Free and they break contact

"Well that was everything for today's chapter so hope you all enjoyed it and hopefully I don't have the police on me after what Medusa may have done." Says Jake tiredly as everyone waved goodbye and the lights go out ending the show until next time.

**Holy Shit that was a crap ton of dares, well at least it was entertaining this has to be the longest chapter I've written too. As always leave a review with your dares and truths that you want the characters along with Red and I to do and answer. Also don't limit yourselves to how many dares and questions you send and since this is a rated M fanfic send in anything you want this Jake signing out.**


	5. The Duel and Love is Made

**Hey Everyone it's Jake and we've got a good chapter for all you shippers out there finally I'm going to have a ship kiss on this chapter but I won't say who you'll have to figure it out once the dares are said and as always let's give ourselves and our characters hell shall we? But before that here's the poll of how much freebies everyone has:**

**Soul: 1**

**Kid: 2**

**Black Star: 3**

**Crona: 3**

**Liz: 1**

**Maka: 1**

**Tsubaki: 2**

**Patti: 3**

**Jake: 2**

**Red: 2**

**Sorry if I got any of the freebies wrong for anyone so please tell me in the reviews if I did.**

All of the Soul Eater cast comes in walking with Black Star back in his normal clothes with Red behind them as the crowd cheers and are yelling some characters names. Until Jake crashes through the ceiling with a tentacle wrapped around him and he's pulled back and soon everyone hears him roar a battle cry and a gigantic monstrous roar and Jake comes in through the hole in the ceiling as everyone looks at him questionably.

"No questions please I just got done fighting the monster and I not want it to happen again." Says Jake

"You do know it's going to come back right?" Says Red to Jake

"Yes I do know that's why I plan on training more after this chapter." Says Jake

"Um what do you guys deal with every day?" Questions Maka

"Don't worry about it." Says Jake

"That doesn't exactly help answer our question." Says Tsubaki

"That's the point but let's just get on with the show. Red if you would." Says Jake

"Sure Jakey, we have dares and questions from agarfinkel and Ynot7 and they are some very good ones and now I don't hate Ynot7 for a dare he just sent in." Says Red happily

"Alright as always we will switch roles so I say the dares and you the truths." Says Jake receiving a paper with the dares and Red a paper with all the truths

"Okay agarfinkel asks Soul, Soul on a scale from one to ten how much do you like being hugged by Blair?" Asks Red

"Um I have to say an 8 because I do like it but Maka chops me with her book and it gets a bit annoying." Says Soul and he gains a freebie

"The next one is for Spirit, Jake the monitor." Says Red

"On it." Says Jake as he sets up the monitor and Spirit shows up

"Hello?" Answers Spirit

"Why are you fascinated with baby bloomers?" Questions Red towards Spirit and Spirit blushes

"Because my little Maka used to wear them when she was little I still remember when she wore them, and she tried to walk aw Maka your papa loves you very much." Says Spirit until Jake broke contact.

"We won't be hearing from him until the dares." Says Jake

"Yup now next is for Stein." Says Red as Jake contacts Stein and Stein answers lazily

"Yes what is it?" Questions Stein

"Stein how'd you get that bolt in your head and does it interfere with ordinary living things that you do?" Asks Red

"No it doesn't and since I experimented on my own body I made myself more like the monster Frankenstein." Says Stein

"Thanks for answering." Says Red

"You're welcome." Says Stein and Jake breaks contact

"Next is Eruka? Damn there are a lot of questions for people who aren't here." Says Red

"Well it doesn't matter we can still hit them up." Says Jake calling up Eruka and she answers

"Hello, ribbit." Says Eruka

"Hey I need you to answer a question." Says Red

"Sure." Answers Eruka

"What's your opinion on Frog Legs?" Questions Red

"I am not a cannibal!" Shouts Eruka breaking contact

"Last truth is for Ragnarok." Says Red and Ragnarok comes out of Crona's back

"What the questions so I can leave." Says Ragnarok

"How do you feel about blood donations?" Questions Red

"Well my black blood can't be used for any else unless they have the black blood like Shark Boy over there." Says Ragnarok pointing to Soul and Soul growls and Ragnarok retreats back into Crona's body

"Okay it's time for the dares." Says Red and Jake is smiling at the dares.

"Oh this going to be good." Says Jake as he faces the characters and they get ready for any dares ready to be thrown at them and suddenly everyone was in cowboy clothes and Jake was ready to draw and so were the characters and then Red just looks between them as the song for people who are ready to draw their weapons plays and she just sighs.

"Draw." Says Jake as he pulls out the paper full of the dares and the characters draw their monitors with their freebies.

"Kid, pick a non-symmetrical number from one to ten." Says Jake

"I hate you I choose one." Says Kid getting a freebie and it seems like Kid shoots him and Jake takes a hit and he just smiles as he gets ready to send in the next dare and everyone awaits their dare.

"Liz and Patty get into a fighter Jet and let Patty be pilot." Says Jake and they just smile.

"Let's do it Patty." Says Liz

"Alright let's do it sis." Says Patti as a fighter jet appears and they are in a hanger and Patti gets into the pilot seat with Liz in the seat to shoot and they fly off and have the time of their lives and then they come back with a freebie for each of them and it seems like they shoot Jake and Jake takes two more hits.

"Damn this is getting bad for me but I will get at least some of them." Says Jake as everyone gets ready again.

"Soul, take Crona out shopping for some cool clothes." Says Jake and Soul smirks as he does so and gets another freebie and Jake gets shot again.

"I need the monitor for these two dares." Says Jake and Red puts up the monitor

"First Medusa since she's needed again." Says Jake

"Alright then." Says Red and Medusa pops up on the screen

"Medusa you are dared to explore one of the factories machines in your snake form." Says Jake as Medusa just rolls her eyes and then Red breaks contact and soon it's for the next person

"Next is Asura but his madness won't be able to affect any of us." Says Jake as Red contacts Asura and he comes up.

"Asura you have a dare and your dare is to make a line of clothes from your skin scarves and see if it sells." Says Jake Asura just glares at Jake and Jake glares back and they stare each other down until Asura is also in cowboy clothes somehow and he just smiles and starts a line of clothes and it does sell and Jake looks shocked and gets shot and he turns around only to see Medusa in cowboy clothes and her gun out and she shoots him as well as she managed to make contact and already explored through all the machines in the factory. Jake is now breathing hard as he seems to pull out his gun and points it at Maka who is ready to draw her gun.

"Maka you got two things one of them is just a comment and the other is your dare first the comment." Says Jake

"Bring it." Says Maka

"What if Blair and Spirit got married what is your reaction?" Says Jake

"Like I care about him." Says Maka

"Fine next is the dare: Maka you have to give Crona his first kiss, nuzzle his cheek with yours and cuddle cutely with him for a while." Says Jake knowing full well he won this time, Maka blushes not knowing what to do wanting to draw her gun but can't and she sees Jake about to draw his and she looks at Crona who has a serious face on and he looks towards Maka but smiles as he draws out his gun Maka finally sees why Crona his drawing his gun he loves Maka and wouldn't mind and finally after everything they both have been through Maka realizes her feeling for Crona as she sees all the other fans who don't ship her with Crona behind Jake and she draws her gun and fires with Crona before Jake does. Maka kisses Crona and they nuzzle each other's cheek and cuddle cutely as the characters are smiling at the new couple and the other fans are crying and the Croma fans are cheering their heads off and some fainting even Red is in full out Croma merchandise around her. Back to cowboy mode Jake is on the ground coughing up blood and he just smirks and laughs as everyone looks at him confused and he pulls out dynamite and everyone loos shocked and get ready to fire.

"Last dare for everyone." Says Jake as he lights the dynamite

"Everyone has to listen to Excalibur's 1000 provision then attend the five hour reading program!" Shouts Jake smiling and everyone pales at that as they don't draw their guns and Jake gets everyone including Red but as the smoke clears he sees Crona is fine and Crona smiles as he fires his gun at Jake and Jake goes down as Crona is the only one who does the dare and everyone else uses a freebie and everyone else gets up and sees Jake beaten as they were only scratched from Crona managing to save them from their fate. Back to stage Jake is on his knees shocked at what happened.

"That's all for today everyone thank you for watching and hoped you enjoyed the duel because I knew they wouldn't go through with it neither did I but Crona comes from behind and does go through with it and for all you Croma shippers I hope your happy I don't give a fuck about all the other shippers because they can kiss my ass for all I fucking care.

"Fucking finally Crona you fucking got some but why with the shitty cow of all people?" Questions Ragnarok who comes out and he gets Maka chopped hard.

"But still I praise you Crona props for you to actually go through with it." Says Jake

"Hey it was no big deal, I know everyone else was for some reason wouldn't want to go through with it, I thought if no one goes through with it you win so I went with it." Says Crona

"Still you beat me and I hope you and Maka are happy." Says Jake as he points to Maka's and Crona's hand holding and they blush and the Croma fans still cheer while the other shippers just clap but at least managed to accept it and Red was already planning a wedding until Jake stopped her from going any further.

"No Red they will do that all on their own." Says Jake

"I hope you all enjoyed today's show goodbye." Says Jake as everyone waved goodbye happily.

**Damn it I fucking lost! Oh well at least I had fun writing this and the cowboy theme just came out of nowhere I don't know why but it just happened since I was improvising the whole time. Well as always send in a review with your dares and truths and send Red and I some to do and answer as well since we are playing so I hope you enjoyed. :D**


End file.
